


Long Dark Night of the Body

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arkhangelsk, Alec tries not to think about James.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Dark Night of the Body

Alec would rather not remember. He'd rather not think about James. About what he'd felt about the other man, and what he'd thought for so long that James had felt about him.

And during the day, it's easy enough to shove the thoughts away. To bury them beneath the work of reinventing himself, of building the Janus syndicate.

But during the long, dark Russian nights, there comes a time when he runs out of distractions. When he can no longer avoid thinking of James, of the way he'd looked at Alec, how he'd convinced him that what they were doing meant something... both in and out of bed.

Most of the time, he chases the thoughts away with vodka. But sometimes, perhaps out of a perverse masochism, he lets his mind indulge. Wraps his fingers around his cock and pretends, just for a moment, that it's James touching him.


End file.
